Gotta Get Away
by wakin'up
Summary: Dante has finally had enough of the interruptions and so whisks Lulu off for some alone time. About damn time...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so originally this was gonna be a one shot, but then I realized how long it was getting so I've decided to publish it in two or three chapters instead. For those of you reading my multi-chapter, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I just haven't been feeling it. Not sure if I'll get back to it at all, but I've decided these short ones are pretty fun so maybe there will be more. We'll see...

_

* * *

I can't take this shit anymore. I mean seriously, this is ridiculous. _Dante's mind was made up. He and Lulu needed to get the hell out of town. Now.

"We're going somewhere" he said, turning to face Lulu after the door closed behind his mother.

Lulu was sitting at the foot of his bed, hair mussed and clothes slightly askew. "What are you talking about?" She looked confused and a little worried at the seriousness of his tone.

"I'm talking about the fact that we can't seem to get any alone time. I'm talking about being sick of the endless parade of visitors. I'm talking about wanting you for hours without interruption, without cell phones. I'm just talking about us, Lulu." He placed himself in front of her, putting his hands on her arms and lifting her from the bed to a standing position. "We're going somewhere."

He stepped back then, reaching behind him for the jacket that was draped on the chair by his desk and handed it to her. Lulu was still a little stunned, but took the coat and bent to retrieve her purse from the floor. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I'll figure it out as we go. For now, we're gonna go to your place so you can pick up some stuff. Enough things for two days, okay?" He turned his back to her and opened his small closet, searching for a duffel bag. A few moments later, he was filling it hastily.

"Why two days?" Lulu asked, pulling her arms through the sleeves of her jacket.

"Because I have to be back for the start of Sonny's trial." Lulu looked at Dante cautiously, not knowing whether to comfort him or ignore the implications from such a statement.

He looked over his shoulder at her, saw her hesitation. "Believe me, I would much rather disappear with you for a week, a month even, but this will have to do for now." He saw she still looked anxious and so put down his bag and walked to her, pulling her into his arms with a strength that had been steadily increasing since his release from the hospital two weeks earlier. "This isn't about that though. This is about us, about me needing us right now and everything else to just fall away."

He took a step back, still holding her warm body and kissed her mouth hungrily. Lulu moaned in surprise and then responded by pulling him closer by his collar. A moment later, much too soon for either of them, Dante pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, letting out a long breath against her face. Lulu felt drugged. Everything about him intoxicated her.

"Come on." He reached down for her hand, grabbing his unzipped duffel bag and leading her to the door.

* * *

Two hours and much negotiating on Lulu's part later, they were on the road, headed to nowhere in particular. "Phone turned off?" Dante asked, stealing a glance to his right as he pulled onto the highway.

Lulu made a face. "Yeah, but I feel bad leaving Maxie with so much work."

Dante couldn't help but laugh. "What did she make you promise her this time?"

"Believe me when I say you don't want to know." Lulu rolled her eyes and Dante's eyebrows lifted.

"Oh really? Now I'm intrigued…"

Lulu smiled and laughed, but didn't elaborate. "Just drive."

"Fine, fine." Dante returned his attention to the road and Lulu rotated towards the window just as they passed the sign indicating their departure from Port Charles.

* * *

After driving for about an hour, Dante pulled into a service station to fill up. Lulu waited in the car while he went inside to pay. She fidgeted in her seat, glancing nervously towards the convenience store entrance, feeling self-conscious for the first time since Dante had sprung his plan on her. It was silly, she thought. She was more than ready to sleep with him, had tried on several occasions already. Why then was she so nervous? She rubbed the palms of her hands against her jeans in an attempt to dry them. _Seriously, I'm sweating now? What the hell?_

She flipped down the visor in front of her and examined her face in the small mirror. Would he be able to tell how scared she was?

After paying for the fill-up, Dante asked the cashier if there were any unbelievably romantic spots in the area. His grin was infectious and the forty-something woman behind the counter blushed while telling him about a bed and breakfast not too far from the main road. "It's on the water," she added while drawing a makeshift map on the back of his receipt.

Dante's eyes lit up and he thanked her before pocketing the slip of paper and turning for the door. He had a great sense of direction and decided he probably wouldn't need to look at the map again. He was aware of his good fortune at having found a place without a plan, but he hoped it wasn't a total disappointment. He decided not to tell Lulu where they were going just in case it looked like a dump. If that was the case, he could drive past it and she would never be the wiser. And if it wasn't, well he didn't want to give away the surprise.

Dante got back in the car and turned to smile at Lulu before starting the ignition. "You ready?"

Lulu couldn't stop the heat that flooded her face and neck. She knew he was just asking her if she was ready to leave, but the question seemed so loaded after where her mind had just been. "I guess so," she answered almost timidly. Dante didn't seem to notice her hesitation and she was grateful. He pulled out and back onto the main road. "Any idea where we're going?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered smoothly, flashing a hint of a dimple. Lulu relaxed and felt her own smile spread.

* * *

_I'm gonna send that cashier flowers,_ Dante thought as a two hundred plus year old house in impeccable condition came into view, a sign at the end of the long driveway indicating it was the bed and breakfast he was looking for. There were three other cars in the small lot near the front of the house and he was relieved to see a small hanging sign on the door that indicated travelers were welcome.

"This is gorgeous…" Lulu was in awe, her eyes scanning the magnificent home and the stunning lawn with the faintest hint of recently fallen snow. "How'd you find this place?" she turned her gaze to Dante, only to find him staring at her with a mixture of amusement and intensity. "What?" She felt herself going hot again under his gaze.

"Nothing. I just love watching you." Dante's eyes searched her face, settling on her lips. She moistened them with her tongue and Dante let out a soft growl before putting the car in park and removing his seat belt. Lulu expected him to lean in to kiss her, but was disappointed when he opened his car door and bounded from his seat.

After a moment to gather herself, she too unfastened her belt and made to open her door. Dante got there first however, and offered his hand to help her from her seat. Once he had her standing in front of him, Dante assaulted her mouth with his, pushing her body against the door frame, his hands at her hips. Lulu's arms settled above his shoulders and she lifted herself on tiptoes, stretching her body fully against his. His tongue was caressing the inside of her mouth and Lulu was now completely unaware of her surroundings. All she could concentrate on was the intense feeling of need her body was now projecting to his. All self-consciousness forgotten, Lulu moved one arm away from his shoulder and positioned the palm of her hand against the front of his jeans. She wanted to feel his desire for her, had to know that his body needed her as much as hers needed him.

She wasn't disappointed, finding him strained and hard against his jeans. Dante pulled away abruptly, his eyes searching Lulu's face again, but this time his were almost embarrassed. "Lulu," he started, sounding slightly shocked.

She blushed profusely and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Maybe we should go inside?"

She moved past him and walked to the trunk of the car, indicating he should open it. After a few seconds of collecting himself, he did so and pulled both their bags out, waving Lulu away when she tried to take her own from him.

They ascended the porch steps and opened the front door to find an empty foyer. A string of small bells hanging on the door announced their presence and a few short moments later, an elderly man appeared, wiping his hands with a worn dishtowel.

"Well hello there, folks! What can I do for you?" The man walked behind a narrow counter and pulled out a large guestbook.

"We were hoping for a room. For two nights?" Dante hoped his desperation wasn't evident.

"Ah well, rooms we definitely have. Not exactly our busy season, you see," he winked at the couple. "Fill out this information here and we'll get you all settled." He pushed a single sheet of paper and a pen along the counter in front of Dante. After filling it out and handing over a credit card, Dante was given a stack of brochures about the area. "My wife and I run this place so if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. The name's Walter," he took Dante's hand in a firm but friendly handshake. "Let me show you to your room," he walked out from behind the counter and indicated they should follow him up the stairs.

"Dinner's at six and in the small dining room downstairs. Breakfast is from six to eight in our sun room and then lunch is pretty much whenever you like. Just be sure to call downstairs at least thirty minutes before you want it." Walter opened the third door down the long hallway and stepped inside to turn on the lights before handing the key to Dante.

The room was furnished much like one would expect in a house of its age and size but neither Dante nor Lulu could focus on much past the large canopied bed against the far wall. Walter pointed out the attached bathroom as well as the double French doors that opened onto a small balcony overlooking the river. They thanked him and Walter reminded them that dinner was in forty minutes before taking his leave.

After closing the door behind him, Dante turned just as Lulu plopped herself onto the edge of the bed. "How did you find this place?"

Dante walked towards her, placing their bags on a wide upholstered bench at the foot of the bed. "Don't you know I'm just full of surprises, baby?" he teased.

"You are at that." Lulu laughed when Dante crawled onto the bed, pushing her onto her back and hovering above her. His smile was wide as his eyes searched hers and he bent to place gentle kisses on her cheeks, nose, forehead, every other place but her lips. Finally he allowed his lips to brush hers, but only for a short moment before he lifted himself and once again stood in front of the bed.

Lulu couldn't help the sound of disappointment that escaped her upon his departure and Dante chuckled. "You heard the man, dinner's in forty minutes. Believe me when I say what I have planned will last much _much_ longer than forty minutes." He winked and turned to open his duffel bag, removing a handful of items and disappearing through the bathroom door.

Lulu felt flushed and was once again struck with self-consciousness. She knew she was ready, more than in fact, but she felt butterflies nonetheless. What if after all this time, all this anticipation, he was disappointed by actually having her? Lulu shook her head briskly and got up from the bed. _I have to stop doing this to myself._

Dante came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, having changed into a simple pair of slacks and a button up shirt, but no tie. He was devastatingly handsome, standing there barefoot, Lulu thought. It occurred to her what an odd observation that should be, but it was true. There was something about him that made her find the simplest and most insignificant things irresistible.

"What are you staring at?" Dante pulled her out of her own thoughts.

She smiled coyly, grabbing her whole bag and walking past him. "Just enjoying the view, handsome," she answered over her shoulder before closing the bathroom door.

Dante smiled to himself and sat on the bench to put on his socks and shoes. Once he was good to go, he called out to Lulu, telling her he would meet her downstairs in half an hour. She was happy to have some alone time to get ready. After how his appearance had affected her, she wanted to be sure to equally affect him.

Lulu turned away from the small vanity and observed a stand-up shower in the corner and a large claw-foot tub against the wall. _Big enough for two?_ she wondered. Having only thirty minutes to get dolled up, Lulu got back to business. She pulled out a black cotton skirt that fell just above the knee from her bag, along with a light blue low-cut blouse. Just to be sure he was sufficiently wowed, Lulu also took out the brand new lingerie she hadn't had a chance to wear yet. _That should do the trick._

Knowing that she didn't have sufficient time to do her hair, Lulu did something that would have horrified Maxie—she threw it into a messy bun. Still, she had to admit that on her it looked purposefully crafted, held in place by a shimmering silver clip, a few wisps of hair framing her face. With only five minutes to spare, Lulu slipped on simple heels and gave herself a quick once over before exiting the bathroom.

Dante was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, staring expectantly at the top. Lulu smiled when she saw him and his face too lit up when she came into view. His eyes scanned her body hungrily and when she was finally in front of him, his hands found her waist. He pulled her body to his and his lips caressed the softness near her ear. "You are unbelievably gorgeous," he whispered, sending chills through her entire body. As he pulled away, she winked at him and giggled before taking his hand in her own.

He led them into the dining room where there were five other people already seated. Walter waved at them and pointed towards a table near the window, far removed from the rest of the guests. Lulu eyed him suspiciously as he pulled out a chair for her.

"What?" he laughed.

"Don't 'what' me. What exactly do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Falconeri?" Lulu placed the napkin in her lap while Dante took his place across from her.

"Why Ms. Spencer, I don't know what you mean." His eyes were shining as his smile widened as far as it would go.

"Uh huh, sure you don't." She tilted her head towards him, but he looked down at his lap, the smile still spread on his face. "Fine. Keep your secrets then," she sighed and picked up her water glass to take a sip.

* * *

After dinner, Dante pulled out Lulu's chair once again and took her hand in the crook of his arm. "How about a walk?" he asked.

A part of Lulu was relieved that they weren't going straight upstairs. She had been so nervous all through dinner that she had hardly eaten anything. She agreed and then added, "My jacket's upstairs though."

"Not a problem. Wait right here and I'll go get it." He ascended the stairs two at a time and returned moments later with both their coats. "Shall we?" he held out his arm to her again.

Behind the house was a large garden with numerous paths that led to other parts of the grounds and the riverbank. They decided to stay on the easiest path that circled the main garden so as not to chance slipping on icy surfaces. Lulu was grateful given her attire. Maybe tomorrow they could be more adventurous when she was in jeans, tennis shoes and a heavy sweatshirt.

"You were awfully quiet during dinner," Dante observed as they rounded their first curve in the path.

"Was I?" she responded thoughtfully. She lifted her eyes to his and saw a nervousness reflected there.

"Is everything okay? I mean, I realize I kinda dragged you out of town, but I thought it was what you wanted. Was I wrong?" Where Dante had been so confident moments before, he now seemed to be filled with doubt.

"Not at all!" Lulu assured him, stopping her stride and turning to face him fully. "It's just…I'm just…this is embarrassing." She dropped her eyes to her feet before continuing. "I guess I'm just a little nervous is all."

Dante lifted her chin with his right hand, pulling her gaze back to his. "I'm nervous too," he admitted, allowing a small smile to light his face. "But I know this is what I want."

"Me too," Lulu breathed and Dante's lips were on hers in the next moment. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as his lips and tongue tasted her mouth. Lulu's hands dove into Dante's hair and held his face as close to hers as possible. Eventually they had to pull apart long enough to breathe and their eyes settled on one another, but they did not release the other from their hold.

"I love you, Lulu." Dante whispered the words, his hot breath warming her cold face while his admission warmed the rest of her.

"I love you too." Dante's right hand found the back of her neck and pulled her face back to his. This time their kiss was slow and passionate, their tongues taking time to taste and caress, reveling in the sensations there.

The butterflies in Lulu's stomach had been replaced by something much more visceral. All doubt and fear forgotten, she pulled her lips from his and placed them near his ear. "Can we please go back to our room now?" she whispered, this time sending chills through _his_ entire body.

"Definitely." Dante reached his hand to take hers and they turned back toward the house, walking purposefully but not quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the door to their room and ushered Lulu inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. The room was illuminated by the fading sunset filtering in through the French doors and the fireplace Lulu had failed to notice earlier.

Mesmerized by the swirling colors in the sky, Lulu was compelled to walk to the doors, lost in the beauty just beyond. "Magnificent…" she whispered. Dante closed the door and walked to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hummed softly and leaned into his embrace. He placed a gentle kiss against her neck and squeezed her body to his.

Lulu abruptly broke away, turning her body to face him and using her hands to pull his face down to hers. Kissing her eagerly, he walked backwards, pulling her with him, to the bench at the foot of the bed. He sat there and opened his legs so she could stand between them. She leaned down to continue kissing his lips as his hands moved along her waist and then around to her backside, squeezing and kneading her body.

Lulu stood straight and looked down at him, seeing her own hunger and need reflected in his gaze. She kicked off her shoes and he followed suit, bending for a moment to pull off his socks. Lulu's fingers expertly undid buttons on his shirt while Dante struggled to unhook the small ones on Lulu's. His hands were shaking slightly and he was about to curse in frustration when she took matters literally into her own hands. Lulu took a step back as she slowly unbuttoned her top, revealing baby blue lace covering just the bottom half of her breasts, barely concealing her pink nipples.

_Wow_, Dante mouthed, although inaudibly. Once unbuttoned, he took the opportunity to remove the blouse himself, sliding his hands over her shoulders and down her arms slowly until the piece of cloth was on the floor. Lulu did the same for him, gently caressing his bare chest and biceps as she slipped the shirt from his body.

Her wince when the flickering firelight danced across the scar in the center of his chest did not go unnoticed by Dante, but he took her forearms firmly in his hands and pulled her gaze away from the wound and back to his eyes. "You won't hurt me," he said, reassuring her with his confidence. Not entirely convinced, Lulu's eyes began to swim and Dante stood up, grabbing her neck with one hand and pulling her forcefully into a kiss. Her hands settled against his chest as he assaulted her mouth and then neck, his free hand sliding the clip from her hair, letting the locks cascade down her back.

Lulu's hands trailed down his chest and stomach, resting on his belt buckle. Emboldened by how he was kissing her, the feel of his tongue tasting her collarbone and shoulders, Lulu undid his belt roughly, pulling it from his slacks. Dante's hands moved up and down her torso, thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts still trapped in lace and then back down to her waist where he searched for a zipper.

Finding it, he used one hand to slide it down slowly and then the skirt pooled at her feet, revealing panties that matched the lacy blue of her bra. While he couldn't see the back of the panties, he used his hands to determine that the lace covered little of Lulu's assets and he was thankful for it.

Even with his slacks still in place, Lulu could feel his hardness against her thigh as he pulled her body closer to his. His roaming hands were causing goosebumps to rise across her skin and Lulu had an intense desire to do the same to him. She put her hand to the front of his slacks and rubbed against him, making him groan into her neck. She could make out the shape and size of him and now only wanted to feel the smoothness she knew was there. Lulu used both her hands to unbutton and unzip, and then bent her whole body to push his pants and boxers down his legs.

Dante inhaled sharply at the sight of her below him, and shook involuntarily when her eyes widened at seeing the physical manifestation of his desire for her. She stood slowly, taking her right hand and trailing the tips of her fingers slowly down his chest, over his flat stomach, and into the silkiness below. She pulled gently at his hair there before closing her hand over him, squeezing and caressing deliberately.

Feeling like a man inflamed, Dante pushed Lulu away, turned her abruptly and then pulled her body back against him. She could feel him hard against her, but could only concentrate on the sensation for a moment before a new one overtook her. He was biting the base of her neck and his hands reached up to cup her breasts roughly. His thumbs and forefingers pinched her nipples through the lace of her bra before releasing them to slide underneath the straps on her shoulders, pulling down hastily. The tops of her breasts spilled out completely and Dante once again turned her without warning, this time to take each swell in his mouth.

Lulu shivered against him as his tongue ravaged her, his hands squeezing where his mouth was absent. Her hands reached behind him, raking down his back until reaching his perfectly toned ass. She squeezed him as roughly as he was her and felt his whole body tense into hers. His hands against her back now, he unclasped her bra and let it fall completely from her. Now he had only one obstacle left he realized.

Trailing down to her waist again, his fingers slid beneath the lace against her hips, pushing down until her panties were on her thighs. Again, he turned her so that her back was to him and resumed his seat on the bench. Lulu stared at the dancing fire as she felt, but did not see, his hands on the sides of her thighs, pulling her last bit of clothing down slowly. Once above her knees, they fell completely, revealing Lulu's naked body illuminated only by the fireplace and the faint glow of a disappearing sun. Dante kissed the small of her back, his fingertips brushing up and down her thighs gently.

"You are so unbelievably sexy," he crooned. Lulu let her head fall back, causing her hair to cascade even further down her bare back. She hugged herself as Dante's arms circled her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Leaning back again, Lulu let out a satisfied breath just below his ear.

His hands found her breasts again, but this time kneaded gently, and Lulu's body hummed against his. Slowly, one of his hands moved down her stomach and into the silkiness below, causing her to gasp quietly and involuntarily lift her hips. Dante's own hardness swelled when he felt how wet she was. He rubbed his thumb against her sensitivity and she jerked slightly, causing him to moan in satisfaction.

He kissed her neck, nibbling gently, while his finger slid inside her, reveling in the ease in which it did so. He pulled his finger almost completely out before adding a second one and pushed in hard. Lulu inhaled sharply and her body convulsed as he did it again and again, making her delirious. Again, she lifted her lips towards his ear, but this time whispered, "I want to feel you inside me. _Please_," she begged, sending Dante reeling.

He lifted her from his lap into a standing position and immediately followed suit, pulling her face to his in a kiss that warned of a total loss of control. She gripped his hair and pulled his body to hers as she walked backwards to the side of the bed. She collapsed on the bed first, pulling him on top of her. Dante's lips were still on hers and his hands were everywhere at once.

Lulu parted her legs enough for him to settle between them and her whole body seemed to gasp when she felt his hardness so close to her center. She could feel the moisture between her legs increase as her body prepared to have him there. In her euphoria she hadn't even considered protection. Thankfully though, Dante had stashed a condom under the pillow just above Lulu. He wasn't ready for that just yet, however.

Instead, Dante lifted himself up and onto his knees, hovering above her. He stared down at her flushed face, hair splayed above her, eyes shining in the firelight. _Glorious_, he thought. He hooked his hands under her arms and lifted her so that her head was resting on a pillow. She scooted up further and he resettled himself between her legs, although with his face level to her chest. He kissed along her collarbone, over the tops and in between her breasts, his tongue lighting a path downwards.

His mouth moved to the left and nibbled at her hip while his right hand moved unnoticed between her thighs. Lulu let out a surprised yelp when she felt his hand cupping her and Dante chuckled against her stomach. He was still amazed at how wet she was and felt an immense satisfaction knowing that it was him who caused it. He kissed below her bellybutton and then lower, feeling her silkiness before testing her with his tongue. Her legs tensed and he settled his whole body between her thighs, hooking her legs over his biceps and yanking her down firmly to meet his mouth.

Lulu moaned loudly this time, which only encouraged Dante. He tasted her eagerly, enjoying the feel of her muscles contracting against his lips, her thighs shaking around him. He wondered briefly if the joy he got from making her shiver could alone push him to his breaking point. He thought maybe it could.

Before he had the opportunity to test this theory however, Lulu was pulling his hair, trying to force him up, begging him to come back to her. "Dante," she pleaded, struggling to keep her voice even. "Please come here."

Hearing his name said with such desperation, he complied after giving her one last kiss between her thighs. He crawled back to her, his body flush against hers, his hands on either side of her face while his thick muscular legs settled between her long thin ones.

Lulu reached between their bodies and grasped his arousal, causing _him_ to moan. He shook himself in an attempt to remain in control, but found that control slipping away with each stroke of her hand. He wasn't ready for this to be over and he definitely didn't want it to end before he was ever inside of her.

Grunting in defeat, Dante slid his hand beneath the pillow, coming back with a square silver wrapper. Lulu smiled, knowing his teasing was done and she would finally have what she'd been waiting for. He tore the package with his teeth and a moment later was positioning the condom over the head of his arousal. Lulu shoved his hand aside and did the honors, being sure to slide it down far more slowly than necessary. Dante bit his lower lip and his eyes met the ceiling. _She's gonna kill me_, he thought.

Once at the base of his length, her hand constricted slightly and Dante let out a long breath. She removed her hand and circled around to his lower back, pulling him downwards. Using one hand to hold his weight, he led himself to her entrance with the other, hesitating there. Lulu yanked him towards her again, needing to feel him, and felt relief wash over her when he began to fill her. The feeling was short-lived however, as Dante retreated back so that he was teasing her entrance again.

Aware of her frustration, he allowed himself to tease for only a few more slow thrusts before plunging completely inside her. Lulu's body shook with the ecstasy of being filled by him and her breathing increased rapidly, all the while her hands roamed from the top of his back to the tops of his thighs, squeezing and pulling impatiently. Using her cues, Dante found an easy rhythm, his body occasionally having to slow so that he stayed in control.

Lulu had long since given up on such an illusion and so allowed her body to be overtaken completely by her need to reach climax. She writhed below him and Dante could no longer prolong this. There would be time over the next day and a half to take it slow, do everything he wanted to, elicit all the reactions he needed to from her. For now, he just needed to feel her lose herself with him, preferably at the same time as him.

Dante increased his rhythm while Lulu raised her hips to meet him with each thrust. Her legs wrapped themselves around him, pulling him tighter and harder into her. Her hands ran through his hair, pushing strands from his eyes and then pulling his face to hers. His mouth covered hers and Lulu tasted him, knowing the taste of her was still on his lips, and feeling another jolt of pleasure at that realization. Her insides were pulsing with every movement of his hips, her nerve-endings on fire everywhere he touched.

He kissed her hard and again sped to the pace her body was demanding, practically begging for in fact. Lulu's breathing became ragged and her hips rose roughly to meet him and then tensed and shook. Knowing she was there, Dante too allowed himself to topple, finally giving in to his need. As Lulu cried out and her body stiffened below him, Dante thrust his last and then shook above her, moaning deeply and allowing his body its aftershocks before collapsing on top of her.

They lay there, breathing heavily while their pulses struggled to slow to a normal rhythm, wrapped in one another's embrace. Once their breathing slowed, Dante shifted to Lulu's right, pulling her with him and planting soft kisses in her hair, against her neck, and finally on her lips. She hummed against his mouth and smiled a satisfied smile. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Wow," was all he managed, tightening his hold on her.

"Agreed." Lulu propped herself up on her elbow and smiled down at Dante. His hair was a total mess, her handiwork she supposed. Still, he looked as sexy as ever, smiling up at her, his eyes as happy as she'd ever seen them. _Did I do that?_ Lulu let her fingers caress his face lightly and he closed his eyes and hummed. Dante lifted his own hand to hold hers against his lips, gently kissing her fingertips. He raised his other hand to tuck her loose hair behind her ear, lingering behind her neck before pulling her face back to his.

Lulu's body stretched and then relaxed into him as the kiss enveloped her, sending chills back through her.


	3. Chapter 3

"God I love you," he breathed into her mouth. Lulu melted at the words, knowing he said them with absolute honesty.

"I love you so much. More than I ever thought possible," she confessed, the corners of her eyes shining with moisture.

Dante pulled her back to his chest and held her there, kissing her hair after she settled into him. They lay there, breathing gently in silence for long minutes, enjoying one another's embrace. Lulu was beginning to doze off when she felt his body shift. "Where you going?" she asked, unable to conceal the hint of desperation in her voice.

"It's too early to go to sleep. I'm gonna clean up and then I'll be right back." He kissed her swiftly on the lips and kicked the sheets off his legs before heading for the bathroom. Lulu _mmm_-ed at the sight of his naked form walking away and he laughed to himself before closing the door behind him.

She stretched in bed and buried her face in the pillow next to her, breathing in his scent and smiling. She felt better than she had in ages. It was amazing that only an hour ago she had felt self-conscious and nervous. Now she felt empowered, sexy, untamed. Lulu threw the sheets off her body and sat up, examining her nakedness with pride. Her skin was milky white, but splotches of red sprinkled her from where she had been grabbed, caressed, kissed. She ran her hands over these spots and closed her eyes, remembering how it had felt when his hands had been there.

The sound of a door opening broke her from her reverie and Lulu looked over her shoulder as he stalked toward the bed, taking in his gorgeousness and licking her lips involuntarily.

Dante felt himself grow hard at the sight of her sitting with her back to him, completely naked, her hair over her shoulder and her eyes on him. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled at seeing his body's reaction.

He stopped once reaching the edge of the bed and simply held out his hand to her. Lulu turned herself to face him fully and allowed him to lift her from the bed to stand in front of him. He pulled her body flush against his and began kissing her lips and neck, his hands caressing her back. Lulu's arms slid under his and around to his back, feeling his muscles tighten against her palms. Her head fell back in pleasure as his mouth continued its assault on her neck, his hands now roaming between their bodies.

Dante pulled back suddenly and Lulu looked momentarily confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "The water's probably getting cold though." He started walking backwards, yanking Lulu with him towards the bathroom door. Two candles had been lit in the room and created a beautiful effect on the glassy surface of water where Dante was leading her.

He helped Lulu step into the porcelain tub and she lowered herself into the warmth after grabbing a hair clip from the counter and pulling her hair into a hasty bun. After she was settled, Dante too submerged his body behind her, causing the water level to rise just above the sides, spilling over onto the floor. Lulu giggled and Dante proclaimed an "oops" before laughing himself and wrapping Lulu in an embrace as she settled her back against him.

Lulu closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation of water lapping and Dante's hands slowly caressing her. One set of fingers ran gently up her chest and onto her neck and chin while the other trailed downward, both hands causing goosebumps as they went.

Reaching over the tub, Dante extracted a bar of soap and dipped it beneath the surface of water while Lulu sat up to give him room. Lifting it from the water, Dante lathered his hands and replaced the soap on its stand before massaging Lulu's back and shoulders. The silkiness of the soap combined with the smoothness of his touch made Lulu moan in pleasure. His hands circled in front of her, beginning at her collarbone and moving slowly down. He caressed her breasts, feeling their weight and reveling in the goosebumps there as they were above the water. Her nipples were strained and his fingers couldn't resist tugging on them, causing Lulu's breath to hitch and Dante's erection to swell.

He positioned himself on his knees, the water cascading down his body and continuing to drip into the tub, and he tugged Lulu upwards so that he could continue lathering her body. She folded her legs beneath her and lifted herself up. Dante took the soap once again and dipped it beneath the water before folding it in his hands. He led his hands further down her back and onto her gorgeous backside, lingering there as he caressed up and down and side to side before allowing his fingers to slide over her hips and into another kind of silkiness. Lulu's thighs teetered and she held her breath as his hands dipped lower.

Teasing, Dante brought his hands to her abdomen to finish his task. Once done, he reached for a large cup on the floor and dipped it below the surface of water before pouring it onto her shoulders, washing away any excess soap. He did this three more times before Lulu was clean and then began to resettle in the tub.

Lulu stood up completely then and turned. Dante's eyes grew wide at the sight of her looking down on him, but before he could react she was lowering herself back into the tub, this time facing him. She smiled mischievously and reached across his body to pick up the soap. His eyes smiled in understanding and he relaxed.

She began like he had, at shoulders and chest and trailing downward. Lulu lingered at the scar in the center of his chest, being extra careful to touch softly. With a little prompting, Dante lifted himself back to his knees and Lulu continued to wash him, now focusing her hands between his shoulders and down his spine. When she reached the dip at the small of his back, she slowed her pace and increased the pressure of her fingers. She loved how solid he felt.

Dante closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as she massaged his backside. His impatience was palpable.

Lulu only kept him waiting a few strokes longer. Her hands were back on his stomach, feeling their way down onto his hips and then into the water. Dante sucked in a sharp breath and lifted his body so that her hands were now above water, grasping their prize.

He pulled her to him forcefully and kissed her hard. One of her hands released him and circled his back while the other stroked him slowly and deliberately. Their bodies slipped against one another as the soap on Dante transferred to Lulu and they both laughed. Lulu pulled back and Dante's smile warmed her.

She reached over the tub and came back with the cup to wash them both off. She did this purposefully and, when finished, stood up and held out her hand to him. He too stood and reached behind him to retrieve a towel. Instead of handing it to her, he spread it on the floor to soak up the water he had spilled earlier. Grabbing a second towel, he dried her body first before using it on himself. Mostly dry now, Lulu and Dante stepped out of the tub and onto the cold tile. Dante found two plush robes hanging on the door and wrapped Lulu in one snugly before taking the second.

Dante pulled Lulu back to him and kissed her warm cheeks, neck and finally her lips. She sighed into him, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. The intensity of the kiss escalated quickly and Dante had her back against the door. Cursing himself for tying her robe, his hands were fighting with the cloth belt when he heard her laugh. He pulled his face back from hers and looked at her curiously.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"For what?" he looked confused. Then he heard a faint rumbling.

"I hardly ate anything at dinner," she explained.

Dante laughed out loud. "Well that and we did sort of work up an appetite, didn't we?" he winked. "I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly and opened the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" Lulu called after him.

"I'm going in search of food," he explained, pulling his robe closed tight and grabbing a pair of house shoes. Lulu sat on the corner of the bed and Dante stalked over to her. "Please please don't put on any clothes." He leaned down to kiss her for a long moment, causing Lulu to lose her breath. Then he was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_How long does it take to scrounge up some food?_ she wondered, trying not to let her impatience get the best of her. It had been nearly twenty minutes since Dante had left and Lulu was getting antsy.

Deciding that when he did return, they should probably have a place to eat, Lulu went about clearing a space for them in front of the fireplace. Unsure as to how cheesy she wanted to get, but then deciding to just go for it (_I mean, it is Dante we're talking about_), she spread a throw blanket on the floor and then added a few plush pillows. _It doesn't get much cheesier than that_, she smiled to herself.

Just as she was settling herself on the blanket, the door creaked open. "What took so long?" Lulu reprimanded. Dante balanced a serving tray in one hand as he pushed the door open with the other. Lulu started to get up to help him when he waved her away, impressing her with his superior customer service skills. He walked into the room and pushed the door closed using his foot, causing Lulu to laugh.

Once in front of her, Dante lowered himself slowly onto the blanket before gently placing the tray between them. "Dinner is served, Madame." He bowed slightly and once again Lulu was unable to contain her amusement, thus bringing out the dimples as Dante's smile spread wide.

Seeing him grin and hearing his muffled laugh caused Lulu's face to soften and she couldn't help but stare at this gorgeous man who miraculously loved her. "What?" he asked, eyes shining.

Lulu lifted her hand to stroke his face softly. "I'm just realizing how lucky I am."

"I think you've got that backwards," he whispered, leaning towards her. His lips brushed hers lightly. He tasted like everything Lulu had come to crave and she parted her lips in her need to have her cravings satisfied. Dante's tongue teased the entrance of her mouth, playfully caressing the tip of her tongue. Both of Lulu's hands now held his face to her and her tongue demanded more attention. Growling low in his throat, Dante increased the intensity of the kiss and then abruptly pulled back, a wide smile on his face.

Wanting to be mad, but knowing it was impossible, Lulu's features softened and she too smiled before letting out a long sigh. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

"Why'd you let me eat that second piece of pie?" Dante moaned, his hand rubbing his stomach overdramatically.

Lulu's mouth fell open as she stared at him in mock horror. "Oh shut up! I told you it was a bad idea and you know it!" She slapped at him playfully. He shielded himself from her attack and fell backwards onto a nearby pillow.

"For shame! You know I can't be expected to show restraint when it comes to food."

Lulu laughed openly and cleared the plates from the blanket before settling next to Dante against the pillows. He pulled her into him and nuzzled his face in her hair. "You always smell so good," he breathed.

Lulu shifted onto her hip and snuggled as close as possible, laying her face against the small area of his chest that his robe exposed. "Your skin always feels five degrees hotter than it should." Mere seconds after she said it, she burst into laughter with Dante following suit. "Don't even say it. It's too easy," she warned, her voice cracking.

"Oh come on," he hugged her tightly and let out a long breath. His eyes had begun to water from laughing and Lulu's smile felt permanently plastered to her face. It was hard to believe sometimes that the one person who could make her laugh until her sides hurt was also the same person who could curl her insides into sweet oblivion with a single touch.

"So how full are you anyway?" Lulu teased, her fingers trailing down the exposed muscles of his chest and stopping at the cloth belt cinched around his waist.

"You know? I'm not feeling quite as stuffed as I was a few minutes ago. Maybe I'll finish that pie after all…" He started sitting up as if he meant to reach over her to the discarded plates, but Lulu pushed him back against the pillows.

"Very funny," she clucked. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to rest and then I have a different kind of dessert in mind." She stroked his chest and bent to place two soft kisses at his collarbone.

Fifteen minutes turned into five before he was begging for dessert.


End file.
